


I Tried (Let That Be Enough)

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [17]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Susie tried, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: “I just wanted to warn Allison to get out of that place as soon as possible.” Susie slid into the backseat beside Sammy. “Joey gave her the part after I told him to stop calling me Alice–it was cute at first, but then it got creepy.”





	I Tried (Let That Be Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> prompts is from magicalmonsterhero on tumblr

Susie had made a hasty exit from the studio, the whimpering creak of the wood like a distant memory in her mind. She just wanted to help her, warn her even. Tell her Joey wasn’t what he seemed and that there were better things for her. Walking through those empty halls, the click of her heels as she made a stubborn pace to the recording booth, was just another reminder of the destruction Joey was capable of bringing.

Oh, why hadn’t she listened to her?

Arms wrapped about herself, she makes her way over to Sammy’s parked car. Her hair caught in the wind and tangled, sweeping across her downcast eyes. 

“How’d it go?” Sammy asks as he rolls down the car window, arm resting on the wheel. By the look on Susie’s face he already knows the answer but waited for her reply nonetheless as she opens the back door. Guess they were gonna be here a while. Sammy hops over into the back seat, twisting his legs and waist to squeeze past.

“I just wanted to warn Allison to get out of that place as soon as possible.” Susie slid into the backseat beside Sammy. “Joey gave her the part after I told him to stop calling me Alice–it was cute at first, but then it got creepy.” Susie begins, as settling herself down and closing the door, she tries to pat down her hair, “I mean, why did he have to keep calling me Alice??” She rubs her temples, the talk with Allison hadn’t gone well at all.

“There’s just no helping some people Susie but hey, you tried. Nobody can fault you for that” Sammy lounges sideways as he states an evident fact. 

Susie sighs heavily, twirling a strand of her golden hair, “…I guess” she reluctantly agrees before continuing “but what if something happens? She won’t be able to stand up to that monster” she spits that last word, hands gripping her skirt as she stares worriedly at Sammy.

He knows how this goes. Susie will get some idea of Allison’s working conditions, a rather nasty one at this rate, and form some plan to aid her co-worker. With or without Sammy’s help. She was so stubborn.

“Then I guess it’s it up to us to help her then” Sammy shrugs a shoulder. He doesn’t much care for Allison but Susie, Susie he would help if only to see her smile again. “You hungry? We could go to that diner down the road and think up a game plan?” 

“Sure...” Susie replies easily, a small smile tugging at her lips. 

The worry for what Alison was bound to go through still gnawed at Susie but for now, she would be ok. For now, she could grab a meal with her favourite musician and think of some way to help Alison in the future. 

It wasn’t much but it was something.

**Author's Note:**

> heya!  
> did ya like this fic?  
> if ya did please leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
